Le Mot de Passe
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Jane se met en tête de trouver le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de sa patronne... Petit One-Shot léger... Jisbon


****Bonjour les fans de Mentalist ^^  
Puisque c'est la première fois que je publie, je voudrai faire une petite précision : je suis une Jisbon Addict :p donc attendez-vous à ce que mes fanfics ne parlent que de ça... Celui-ci n'est pas exclu. C'est donc un OS Jisbon très léger ;)  
Enfin, je suppose que si vous êtes venus jusqu'ici, c'est pour lire, alors.. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Le mot de passe**

-Je veux voir des photos de vous quand vous étiez adolescente, dit Jane. Il était en train d'embêter Lisbon dans son bureau, comme d'habitude.  
-Même pas en rêve.  
-Si vous ne voulez pas me les montrer, j'entrerai par effraction dans votre maison et je fouillerai tous vos albums photos un par un.  
Lisbon haussa un sourcil.  
-Vous ne trouverez rien. C'est pour ce genre de chose que je garde précieusement mes photos sur mon ordinateur.  
Le sourire triomphant de Jane fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles à Lisbon. Il l'avait eu, une fois de plus.  
-Ah, nous y voilà. Ça m'évitera les papiers de la police. Il se mit à réfléchir. Alors, votre ordinateur… Protégé par un mot de passe, j'imagine ? Dommage que je ne sois pas doué en informatique. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Van Pelt ? Non, elle n'acceptera jamais, de toute façon. Je vais plutôt user de mes excellentes capacités de déduction et de lecture à froid.  
Jane plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lisbon. Celle-ci, les bras croisés, étaient décidée à ne rien lâcher.  
-Vous ne le trouverez jamais.  
-Oh, voyons Lisbon, vous me connaissez. Elle se plongea alors dans ses rapports. Jane s'accroupit devant son bureau pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.  
-Votre mot de passe contient-il des chiffres ? Mmh… Oui, certainement, mais mélangé avec un ou plusieurs mots. Se pourrait-il que ce chiffre soit votre date de naissance ? Non, trop facile. Votre numéro d'appartement ? Peut-être bien. Et le mot, est-ce un prénom ou des initiales ? Oui, là c'est évident... Bon, est-ce en rapport avec votre entourage ? Bien-s…  
-Jane, fichez le camp ! ordonna Lisbon en relevant brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés d'agacement. Jane se redressa, un sourire fier, en secouant la tête :  
-J'ai raison sur toute la ligne ! Je trouverai ce mot de passe, ma chère Teresa ! Et il sortit de son bureau, ravi d'avoir trouvé une occupation si intéressante. Lisbon le regarda en soupirant. Elle ne le laisserait pas trouver.

Le lendemain, elle arriva au CBI plus tôt que les autres. Jane ne répondait pas au téléphone, c'est pourquoi elle décida de monter dans « son » grenier. Elle frappa.  
-Jane ? Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais peut-être était-il endormi. Elle entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Il n'était pas là. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle aperçut post-it sur la table, sur lequel était inscrite une liste. Elle sourit, pensant savoir ce que c'était. Elle le prit et entreprit de le lire.

_**1972  
Tommy (T.L)  
**__**Annie **__**Annabeth (A.L)  
65  
CBI  
Patrick Jane (P.J.)**__**  
**__**KC,WR,GV**_

_****_Elle avait fini lorsque Jane surgit dans la pièce.  
-Quelle belle vision pour commencer la journée ! Bonjour Lisbon ! Jane s'aperçut alors qu'elle tenait la liste entre ses mains. Elle leva la tête.  
-Ah, les femmes et la curiosité… dit-il d'un ton dramatique.  
-Vous avez mis votre nom ! dit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
-J'ai aussi mis ceux de Cho, Rigsby et…  
-Vous n'avez mis que leur initiales, et ils étaient ensemble. Vous avez mis votre prénom et votre nom en entier et à part, interrompit-elle.  
-En effet, répondit-il d'un air amusé.  
-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais mettre comme mot de passe le nom de mon insupportable et arrogant consultant ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle.  
-Oui, parce-que moi, si je mettais un mot de passe sur mon ordinateur, ce serait « Teresa Lisbon ».  
Elle fut prise de court.  
-Ah bon ? Eh bien,… vous pouvez toujours essayer de taper « Patrick Jane », vous verrez ce que ça donne.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
-Je suis déçu. Vous n'êtes pas gentille. Elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule et sourit.  
-Vous n'êtes pas possible, quand même.

Cependant, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Jane passa près du bureau de Lisbon. Elle était sur son ordi, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Il la regarda alors d'un air affectueux, sourit puis continua son chemin. Sur l'écran était affiché : « Changer votre mot de passe ».

* * *

J'ai raté mon coup ou pas ? Avis? Ça prend dix secondes et c'est juste en dessous ;) Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
